Love is a riddle
by loveisariddle
Summary: So much passion is in hate, as much passion as in love. When hate and love collide, Hermione and Snape fight a battle with morals, secrets and feverish snogging. Rated M for chapters in the future
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING, IF I DID, I WOULDN'T BE SITTING HER AT 1:15 AM AT SCHOOL

AN: I AM NOT ATTEMPTING TO WRITE LIKE JK, IM WRITING IN MY OWN STYLE, KEEP THAT IN MIND IF YOU REVIEW.

Hermione felt her feet speed up with anticipation as she tried to walk on the muggle platform like a normal person, to mend in with the muggle's, something she used to classify herself as, once. She felt the cold tiles beneath her thin ballet flats, as she tried to quieten the sound of her rickety wheels on her suitcase, by pushing down on the handle, creating a force on the bag, pushing the wheels onto the ground with such force it was soundless.

A loud screech and a cat's meow and hissing pulled Hermione out of her trance, of trying to see her friend's faces in her head, something she had been struggling to be able to do all holidays. Hermione spun around and looked at where to noise was coming from. She looked up and saw a group of red hair, and out of the pack, a face looked at her, and their eyes connected, she felt her heart fasten and a nervous uneasiness in the bottom of her stomach.

'Hermione!' the boy shouted, as he ran over, nearly pummelling her as he enveloped her in a bear hug. Hermione felt herself sink into his arms before pulling away at the appropriate time.

'Hey Ron' she said, trying to control her voice; something she had been struggling too since last year, when she discovered her feelings for him. Ron looked down at the cat and his large hand went towards the cat, meaning to pat it, but the cat took the hand closing in on its space the wrong way.

'Ahhh' Ron screamed as the cat bit his hand; he pulled it up quickly and turned it over to inspect the wound. Blood was beginning to pool on his hand and his face began to turn shade after shade lighter until he was almost white.

'Crookshanks!' Hermione scolded to her cat, looking at him angrily and putting him in his cage, is most hated place. She looked up at him apologetically and took out a bandaid for muggle healing was the only thing that could be used as Ron continued to look petrified and watch his hand.

'I'm so sorry Ron, really, what can I do?' Hermione asked worriedly. 'Blimey that hurt' Ron said, still wrapped up in the pain of the recent "attack".

Ron looked up, his red hair falling into his face, and smiled that smile that made Hermione's legs go week, which wounded her ego as she prided herself on the fact that she wasn't a boy crazy girl.

'I guess he's still holding a grudge from Scabber's' He said sheepishly and picked up Hermione's suitcase. He led the way through the barrier from Muggle platform, to platform 9 ¾ , and from there, onto the Hogwarts Train. They sat down in their carriage, Hermione's heart beating terribly, her face turning bright red from fear that someone else could hear it, and it was thumping so loudly she had a hard time believing that the whole world couldn't hear it. She smiled faintly as Ron began to talk endlessly about the advances he had made it Quidditch, something Hermione couldn't give two sickles for, but she let him babble on with amusement residing just beneath her skin.

'Hello Hello' she heard a voice say, she flung around and her face broke into a grin as she got up and hugged her friend Harry tightly. Ron stood up, grinning, literally, from ear to ear, his face turning a shade of red only read about in books. Ron stuck his hand out to be shook by Harry, and Harry laughed at it as he pulled Ron in for a bear hug.

'You miss me?' Harry asked, setting his bag and robes down on the seat, forcing Hermione and Ron to sit next to each other, which in turn made a crimson colour rise up onto Hermione's face.

'Of course Harry' Hermione replied, unable to force down a smile. This really was going to be the best year ever, she thought, Me head girl, Ron head boy, and Harry Quidditch Captain, it was something she had dreamt about since first year. They chatted aimlessly about various topics, then laughing about the random subject changes. But in only a moment it seemed, it was time for Hermione and Ron to leave and go to a meeting on the first carriage, leaving Harry sitting pleasantly with his copy of _Controlling your Quidditch team: For Dummies_.

As Hermione walked slowly behind Ron she couldn't help but appreciate his wide shoulders and the way his muscles pulled on his back when he swung his arms. Stop it, Hermione thought, your not one of those girls, get a grip. Hermione in the midst of her thoughts had completely missed the compartment in which Ron had turned into.

She walked slowly, almost dawdling, something Hermione would never do, and, in the midst of her day-dreaming and raging thoughts ran straight into the side of someone. Hermione fell down onto the hard ground and looked up to meet what seemed to be a hard stone wall.

'Miss Granger, it would be in your best interest not to head butt professors as they may have the same reaction as I' His voice snarled down at her looking down in distaste.

'And what is that?' She said, daring him with her eyes. '10 points off Gryffindor, congratulations Miss Granger, I do believe you are the first person to have lost points this year, and from our own Head Girl no doubt. Maybe we will have to reconsider'

Hermione looked down as she felt a tear sting in her eye; she knew that Snape just did this to wind her up and put her in tears. Professor Snape knew that her house and being Head Girl meant the most to her and letting someone down was her worst fear. She looked up, after a brief moment when she had constructed her comeback, but he was gone. As always Professor Snape had practically disappeared into thin air leaving a student upset and on the ground.

Hermione pushed herself up and brushed the dust from the floor off her black jeans. She looked around nervously for two reasons. 1. To figure out where she was, 2. To figure out how she had gotten there. She heard the sounds of Ron's brilliant loud laughter and she let a small smile creep up on her face as she walked towards the compartment that held him. She opened the door and as every eye flicked up to her she greeted them with an apologetic smile as she slipped into the seat next to Ron.

'Where were you?' Ron whispered sideways at her as McGonagall started talking about the privileges that the prefects, as well as Head Boy and Girl would receive.

'I was getting points taken off' Hermione said bitterly. Even though it was completely against Hermione's set of personal rules to speak when a Professor was speaking, she desperately wanted some sympathy.

'By who?' Ron asked, completely outraged, his voice becoming louder that everyone in the carriage looked at them questionably.

'By-' Hermione was interrupted as the door swung open effortlessly, and a man glided into the room, his cloak following him as the hair caught it and made it move, as if he was a creature attempting to make himself look better to his competition.

'Sorry I'm late', He said swiftly then averting his eyes to Hermione ' But a student… attacked me'. He glided into the room further and sat down next to the rest of the Head of Houses and the meeting began again.

Hermione felt someone jab her in the ribs painfully. 'Who?' said Ron, still pestering at her. Hermione looked at him and then replied, 'Him'.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing of these characters, only J

Disclaimer: I own nothing of these characters, only J.K. Rowling does

Hermione Felt her heart beat strenuously and she felt as though she should puff, even though she was sitting on the hard wooden benches and nothing could possibly be exerting her. She didn't know whether she was ready for this. Ron had connected eyes with her a quite a lot in the evening over the welcome back dinner and she knew if she was going to show him how much she had matured it would be now. She knew he had taken his shoes off, as he did every meal and under the table she slipped hers off.

She placed her feat on his, certain that it could seam like an accident, he didn't push them off, and Hermione's confidence grew. He turned his feet so that the bottoms were facing inwards and upwards. Hermione traced with her toe along the inside of his foot. Ron continued to speak normally to Harry and Seamus, but Hermione was distracted and lost for words when Ginny tried to ask her a question. Hermione's confidence was at an all time high, surely he felt the same way, that's why he continued this round of "footsies". Hermione let her foot venture higher as he moved his feet closer to her and her stocking covered feet slid up against his legs.

They were dismissed and Ron moved his legs away sharply and stood up and Hermione felt a sharp pain of rejection, before she made thousands of excuses in her head. The Golden trio walked slowly to Gryffindor common rooms and much to Hermione's dismay they were rudely interrupted by Lavender Brown and Tijana Kiellen. Both girls had seemed to have grown even more from 6th form and Hermiones self-esteem faltered. Hermione walked between Ron and Harry and Lavender walked besides Ron. Hermione felt Ron hold her hand and she felt her whole body go num as the pressure of her heart increased immeasurably.

Severus stormed past a group of 3rd years, three girls gossiping together and nearly knocked Severus over entirely when they decided it would be good idea to stop and stare and a good-looking 7th year boy. As usual he had taken off points and walked away feeling very pleased with himself. He walked down the corridor to his dungeons before he saw the golden trio and 2 other girls ahead of him. 'Just what I need' Severus thought furiously.

As he walked behind he saw that Hermione's body was ridged and he could feel all her energy, even from where he was standing, travel down to her left side. He saw her holding hands with Ron. 'Ugh, how pathetic. I at least thought she would have gone for someone like Harry, but Ron?' Severus thought while his stomach moved around in disappointment. He looked over at the boy and realised something that made even Severus gasp. Ron's other hand was resting on Lavender Browns derriere. Severus had had enough of walking behind them and in a quick blink of his billowing robes he stormed past the group, but not without hitting Ron across the back of the head.

Hermione, Ron and Harry sat in front of the fire, whilst Harry talked about the Dursley's and precious Dudders who had tortured him mercilessly over the summer. Hermione sat next to Ron and she felt her heart beat faster and began to look blankly at Harry, tuning out to his complaining, and her whole body responding to Ron's arm around her. Her body was pressed into his side and she rested on his shoulder slightly.

'Okay, this is beyond what could be perceived as only friendly" Hermione thought as Ron moved his hand and it rested on her calf, her legs on the couch tucked underneath her to the right. ' He really was holding on to her tight' Hermione thought as he pulled her closer. The sound of a buzzing interrupted her thought and Ron sprang upwards as he took the call on the mobile his father had given him. Hermione felt slightly dejected and went up to her dorm room. Everyone was asleep, ready for the first day of school tomorrow. Hermione sunk onto her bed and looked up at the ceiling, hope filling her body, he had to ask her out soon, didn't he? Hermione let her eyes close and whisk her off to any place in her dreams.


End file.
